


Sex with Freddy Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [41]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: req by anon on tumblr :>





	Sex with Freddy Would Include

  * it usually starts with a makeout sesh lbr
  * and this boye is an expert at making out
  * his hands are all over you
  * he’s kinda double dutch bc he likes to be in control and dominant with you but he also loves when you take initiative and ride him bc he gets to admire ur gorgeous body 
  * like he’s the type to lay there gazing up at you while you’re in cowgirl position and occasionally doing a boobie-honk LMAOSKALSA
  * he gets suuuuper into sex
  * half-lidded eyes
  * lots of kissing during sex too. he loves kisses ok
  * he doesn’t even realise how hot he’s being but he LOVES being told it. it boosts his ego and makes him even hornier lol
  * loves to spank you and LOOOOVESSSSS your moans
  * all in all it’s just super passionate and steamy lmfaasksmoadmaslk


End file.
